Promises
by Anna Haruno
Summary: She was the Avatar and she had a promise to fulfill.


So, for my very first fic in english I did end up writing some Makorra (my most recent ship). I do recommend you not to expect something great since I still have troubles writing without making it sound like it's broken or forced so if anyone of you would like to beta this, please send me a PM.

This fic was inspired by fake titles of the last two episodes of the first book, that I found out in tumblr, which are "The Avatar's Promise" and "Rebirth" respectively.

Btw, if anyone of you saw this on tumblr, don't freak out, I did post this there.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Korra, if I did by now Mako and Korra would have kiss more than once and Asami would have done something...

**Promises**

The war was at its peak and only now that the Avatar had completed her training was that she was able to finish all the madness running through the city.

The Equalist had gained more and more territory each passing day and the benders have little by little being loosing their bending. Amon's dreams were almost a reality, at least what referred to Republic City.

The young Avatar knew that this had to stop and she was willing to do anything to make that happen so with new found resolved she prepared herself to fully enter the war knowing that there was a risk to loose not only her bending but also her life since things had escalated to a level no one had predicted, several benders had already loose their lives but a war is a war and she knew that.

"You're leaving," the vice of one of the brothers she has learned to love came to her ears stopping her in her way out.

Without turning to see him, she answered, "It's my duty, I need to do this. The world needs me and I wont fail them once more."

"Take us with you! We've also been training hard! We can fight- "

"NO!" she stop him mid-sentence, "No Mako, this is something I have to do by myself," Korra finally turned to see him, "If anything were to happen to you or Bolin I wouldn't forgive myself."

"This isn't just about you, Bolin and I are also benders, we won't sit back and watch as that crazy guy keeps on terrorizing benders! We have to fight!"

Silently the firebender started walking towards the Avatar keeping his piercing gaze on her eyes, trying to convey to her his determination and so much more.

"I won't stand on the sidelines to watch as you fight alone," he said stopping in front of her.

"Mako-"

"I just won't let you.." he was unable to finish his own sentence, instead he let his emotions guide him trapping Korra in a tight hug, "Let us, let ME help you," he almost pleaded in her ear.

She just didn't understand that for him the sole idea of loosing her drowned him in a sea of despair, of hurt, of endless sadness…of a world he didn't want to be into. The pain of his parents dead taught him so and he just couldn't stand the thought of loosing someone so dear to him again. If going to war meant he could protect her he would more than gladly go. As for Bolin, he knew his brother and he knew he wouldn't die as easily especially if both were fighting together. He would protect them both for he loved them both, one romantically and the other fraternally. Yes, he was in love with Korra and he came to accept that sometime ago.

"I don't want you to die," was Korra's murmured response as she hugged him back.

"I won't," he answered. Under any other circumstances he would told her she was a fool for even thinking of such a thing but things between them had changed over the few months all of them had been training together and in that time he came to realize that Korra never stopped liking him and that that crush had grown into love.

"You are going to fight anyway, no matter what I say, right?" she knew him well so the question wasn't one after all.

"Yeah."

"…what if-"

"Don't," just with a simple word, he stopped her, "don't 'what if'."

"You're so sure" fear was starting to take over her. She was brash but she was no fool and she knew that neither of them was really prepared to fight in a war but at least she, as the avatar, had a triumph card.

"I've been training Korra, I'm not the boy who was only _good_ at pro-bending, I'm a warrior, I can fight."

Sighing the young Avatar separated herself from him.

"There's no way to convince you, right?"

A single look was her answer. "Fine, but you better not die, you hear me? You must remain alive no matter what Mako, you and Bolin."

"Same goes for you Avatar Korra."

"So I guess this is a promise, we'll meet once again when all this ends." And so, a promise was made that day before they entered the battlefield.

The upcoming battles were hard and full of near death experiences but at the end, the brothers came out alive of whatever predicament they were in. Korra just kept getting farther and farther away as she was willing to only fight seriously with Amon. Her fights were quick and so much harder to keep in track with until one day they just loose sight of her keeping them with only rumors to know of her. Some said the she already had defeated Amon, others that she was still trying to defeat him and the worst of them said she lost her bending to the enemy but nothing on her whereabouts the only thing that keep them calm was that not a single rumor said she was dead.

Days keep on dragging like that between fighting and rumors until one day everything became to a halt.

The fight that day was especially hard and it seemed that the few benders that still remained were about to loose and be captured to be taken to Amon later. That was until the earth started shaking uncontrollably and the sky turned orange crimson. It was then that Mako knew where Korra was. She was fighting Amon and just some moments ago she entered the avatar state. Knowing this he started running towards where the sky was painted with the most intense red.

He didn't knew for how long did he run nor how far he went into the battlefield, the war was about to finish and he wanted to be there for her when that happened, the only thing he was conscious of was of when the battle had ended for there was one last violent shake before everything turned disturbingly quiet.

Arriving at the battle scene he was impacted by the destruction he saw, rubble was everywhere and even the ground had suffered great damage, complete buildings were down and glass was scattered on every place. But there was no sign of Korra or Amon for that matter.

Walking into the scene he started looking for the girl pushing all of his fears back to where they belong: the back of his mind. The further he walked, the more destruction there was and even he started distinguishing Equalist that surely were involved in the fight. When he reached the end of the destruction path was when he saw them. Amon was on the floor, he wasn't sure if he was dead or just unconscious but he didn't care, he didn't have the time to care for a few feet away from the leader of The Revolution Korra was lying, unmoving.

As soon as Mako spot her his legs began taking him to her as fast as they could. Fear overcoming his senses, "Please be alright" playing in his mind like a mantra and the moment he arrived at her side, everything stopped in its tracks.

Her eyes were closed, her body was covered in injuries but mostly, her chest wasn't moving. That had to be a joke, she had to be tricking him he was sure of it! So sure that he kneeled right beside her and started shaking her for she had to wake up, she had to smile, to tell him what a jerk he could be sometimes, for he had to tell her he loves her.

"Hey Korra, come on, open your eyes!" but he was meet with no response, "stop playing games this isn't funny." Still no response.

After some minutes of dreaded silence he decided to check her pulse, there had to be some, maybe it was faint but pulse none the less and he was sure, she couldn't be dead, she just couldn't they had made a promise! And promises weren't meant to be broken.

"Come on Korra, come on!" tears were starting to form in his eyes and no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't find any pulse, "You can't be dead."

Seconds passed, minutes passed and still he couldn't find anything. Reality started to crash on him, the girl he was in love with was gone for good and it didn't matter that she was the Avatar, she had lost he battle for her own life. Tears started to fall nonstop as the weight of the truth start to broke him, to bury him into despair and he couldn't do anything but shout at the skies his pain and at the same time the skies seemed to feel the same for rain started to fall all over the boy with the same intensity as his sadness was deep.

How many years had passed since that day, he doesn't know nor he cares that won't stop him in his search for the new Avatar born in some place inside the bast Earth Kingdom. This voyage had take him all over the Kingdom where he had meet wonderful people that had helped him diminish his pain somewhat, as for his brother, he had decided to stay at Republic City to help with the rebuild for that was the city she fought for.

It was in one of his many visits to small towns that his search came finally to an end. He was walking down the main street when he stopped over a food stand. He was paying when this little girl collisioned against him and fell to the floor because of it.

"Hey, you alright kid?," he kneeled in front of her.

"Ugh, I'm sorry mister," she apologized opening her eyes and looking him right into his.

In that exact moment he knew his search had come to an end for in the girl's eyes for barely a moment a flash of recognition was there followed by the peculiar bright Korra's eyes held every time she achieved something.

"You do keep your promise huh?" he whispered understanding why she said 'meet' instead of 'see' or something like that all those years ago. "So, kid, where do you live?"

"I'm not 'kid'! My name is…".

**The End.**


End file.
